The present invention relates generally to computer-based teleconferencing, and more particularly to identifying and managing users within a group that share a single teleconferencing device.
Businesses can utilize electronic meetings, such as teleconferences to communicate directly with multiple individuals, such as members of a business, suppliers, and representatives of a client dispersed across various geographical locations without incurring the time, the expense, and the disruption associated with travel for in-person interactions. One common meeting method is a teleconference utilizing audio communications over telecommunication systems. Advances in technology enable digital audio communication, such as Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). VoIP is not limited to audio communication via a handset, VoIP can support audio obtained, for example from a microphone of a computer. Another teleconferencing technology includes a centralized source, such as a Multipoint Control Unit (MCU) that links multiple endpoint devices (e.g., teleconferencing devices) together. The MCU receives multimedia information streams (e.g., audio, video, and/or data) from multiple endpoint devices, processes the information streams, and retransmits the processed information streams to selected endpoints of a teleconference. To control, mix, and synchronize multimedia information streams from multiple endpoint devices, a MCU may utilize various telecommunication protocols, such as protocols that are that compliant with a H.323 standard.
Collaboration systems combine the use of video, audio, and on-screen drawing capabilities using various: desktop computing devices, mobile devices (e.g., laptop computers, smartphone, smart glasses and other wearable devices, etc.), and shared devices (e.g., digital projectors and digital whiteboards) to communicate over networks, and thus, enabling multi-party conferencing in real-time, independent of location. Teleconferencing and collaboration systems are not limited to a business environment. For example, news outlets, medicine, education, government, and non-profit organizations also benefit from teleconferencing.